Far away love
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Edward and Bella had know each other by internet. They talk all the time... when they finally meet each other when Bella decide to visit him. They will finally know that they are made for each other. All human!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all you readers, This a story that I got from a dream... I hope you all like it.**

**As everyone knows I don't own **_**Twilight**_** Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Please Enjoy!**

_**Far away love**_

_**Text CopyRight © by. SexyxDarkxHinata**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Bella x Edward**_

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

_**Warning: The characters in this story might seen a little different!**_

_**Summary: Edward and Bella had know each other by internet. They talk all the time... when they finally meet each other when Bella decide to visit him. They will finally know that they are made for each other. All human!**_

**______________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter 1_

_finally meet_

Here I am in Florida, where I was finally gonna meet my best friend from the internet Edward Cullens. My name is Bella and I'm 17 years old.

Like every teenager in this world I got obsess with the internet where I met Edward. At first we kinda dated but we broke up and we both moved on but we were still friend. I always was exited to talk t him every weekend.

Edward had find a girlfriend from his school but I was still single and I still had feeling for him

... but I didn't tell him that because for me he was just my friend Edward who I have never seen. We had always wanted to meet since we always talked, so when my father told me that we we're going to Disney for summer vacation I was thrilled. So now I'm here hours away from meeting him.

I sat in the bed that I was suppost to sleep that night. I kept thinking of the different thing that I could do and that he knew I could do... Like run away. I was suppost to meet him the next day... in _epcot_ where he worked. I decide to see if he was Online and got out my silver laptop and log in. As always as this hour he was on.

-Hey!- I wrote. I waited a few minutes until he answer.

-Hey!... What are u doing online?- he wrote. I laugh, he always asked me that.

- I was bored!... The hotel is pretty boring XP- I wrote back as a wide grin apperd on my face. "Bella I'm gonna go down to eat in the buffet... are you coming?" My father asked as he came in the room. "No dad I'm not really hungry" I said and gave him a smile.

"Ok... but if you get hungry just get room servise" My dad told me and I knob. "Well good night Honey... and don't stay up to late... You have a big day tomorow" My dad said with a smile. "I know... Good night dad" I said.

My dad gave a chuckled and threw me a good night kiss and left. When my dad close the door I rolled my eyes, My dad didn't really mind that I would spent the day with Edward. I look over the computer and notice that he had wrote something.

-Really?... They had told me that it was a good 1? but then again it's u LOL *Grins*- he wrote.

-Ha! are U Saying I don't know how 2 have fun? *fakes glares* - I wrote back.

-Yes XD *Smiles innocetly* - he wrote back.

-Whatever Edward *Roll eyes* ... I'm kinda sleepy... I'm gonna catch up some Z's- I wrote as I yawn.

-ok!... I guess I'll see you tomorow *Smiles*- He wrote.

-Wow that sound weird- I wrote.

-I know... I'm exited to see u *Grins*- He wrote. As I read this words my heart started pounding loudly. I didn't know why but for some reason I liked it that he wanted to see him. "Oh Bella snap out of it! He had a girlfriend and he loves her!" I said to myself loudly.

-I'm exited to... but one again I tell you... I might run away- I wrote.

-I know... but I'll run after you- He wrote.

-We'll see about that... anyway I have to go! See ya!- I wrote.

-see ya *Kisses good night*- He wrote.

-*Kisses back* good night!- That was the last I wrote and I turn off the computer. I put the computer in the night stand and went into the bathroom to change. After I change into my Pj I went directly to bed and dream about to so waited day.

The next day I was ready to meet him. I had put on a pink tank top with shorts and a cap. I was ready to go. After my father and me aet breakfast wet took the bus to _Etcop_. As the bus got closer I grew neurves. It wasn't so long when the bus stoped in _Etcop._

"We're here" My father said as I glup loudly. We got off the bus and said our good byes. I look around the big place where million of people were walking. "Ok... don't panic... you just have to get to the entras he said he was gonna meet me there" I said and walk.

It wasn't long when I found the main entras. I look around to see if I saw him between the million of people walking around me. Edward and I had extange photo when I told him that I was gonna meet him so I knew how he looked.

"Bella?" I heard some one asked from behind me making my heart stop. I slowly turn around to find two green eyes staring rigth into mine. "Edward?" I choked. "Yes" He said as he smiled a crookedly showing all of his perfect theeth. "Oh my god" Was all I could say.

He chuckled and shook his head. "And here I thought you were gonna run away" He said still smiling. "I'm sorry... I think I'm just a little shock" I said. "Aa I see... are you done?" He asked which made me smile.

Yep now I was sure it was Edward. "Defenetly Edward!" I said as a giggle escape my lips.

"Of course who else?" he asked. "I don't know... a raper?" I said with a smile. "Ah tipical Bella" He laugh.

"Ok... so?... what do you have plan for today?" I asked. I didn't know why but I felt like I had know him in real life for a long time. "Aa well my dear Bella... We are going to walk around _Magic Kindom_" He said. "Well then let's go!" I excaim and he laugh.

After a ferry's ride we got to _Magic Kindom._ The place was amaising and since Edward knew all the place we got fast.

The whole day was incredible and now it was night time and we were sitting in the perfect place to see the fireworks. "This day was Amaising Edward" I said as I glance at him. "Yes it was" He said. I stared at him as I notice a hint of sadness in his voice. "What wrong Edward?" I asked.

"I have something to tell you but I have two option and they both don't have happy endings" He said. "Please Edward... you know you can tell me anything... It's me Bella" I said as I put a hand on his shoulder. "That the point... It's you" Edward said.

"I don't get it... you always tell me everything... Is it about Tanya?" I asked about his girlfriend as a sharp pain hit my heart. "No! acctually... Tanya isn't really my girlfriend" He admitted as he looked down and the ground. "What?" I asked as my eyes went wide.

"Tanya... is my best friend and the photo I showed you was one I made her take" He said ashame. "But... I don't get it... Why would you tell me that she was your girlfriend when she really wasn't... I thought we were friends?" I asked a little taken aback. "That the point Bella... I'm In love with you" He said and looked right into my eyes.

His eyes showed hope. "But... you... I Don't understand" I said. "When you broke up with me I was hurt... even we were just Cyber dating I fell in love with you... I hid my hurt of course" He explain.

"But after that... I told you I still loved you and you said I was too late... why did you said that?" I asked.

"I thought you were joking after all you were the one who ended it... I wasn't sure... and Believe me I still love you" Edward said as he gently took my hands.

I look down at our hands... this was just like I had dream it.

"Believe it or not I still love you too" I said with a small smile. His face light up but then he frownded

. "But... what about your boyfriend _Mike Newton_?" Edward growled his name. "Mike Newton is a guy from my class that my best friend like's... I didn't want you to know that I was still single and in love with you when you were over me" I said.

"So... there is no Mike Newton?" He asked. "Nope... I haven't been with anyone" I said. His face light up again with happyness. Edward slowly leanded t capture my lips on a kiss but I turn away.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. "I don't know how to kiss Edward" I said. "I'll show you" He said with a smile. He slowly leanded once again but this time holding my face with both of his hands and we kissed. At first it started simple and small but as our lips connected the kiss became passionet. It was all that I have dream.

After the wonderfull night he took me back to the hotel with his silver shiny volvo that it was parked on the outside's of _Etcop_. "I guess this is good night" I said as he took me to the front of the hotel.

"I guess so" He said softly. "I'll see you tomorow then?" I asked hopefully.

"It's a date" He said. The sentence had brighting up his angel like face. Once again he leanded but this time he kissed my forehead. "Good night Bella" He said. "Good night" I said and turn around and got into the hotel.

When I got to my room I threw myself in the bed with the biggest smile I have seen in my own face. I just couldn't wait for the next day.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Well people that is the end!**

**Hope you all like it! Please leave a review to tell me what do you think!**

**See ya soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey People here is the second chapter! Hope you all like it!**

**I know It's been like an hour or so But I just couldn't wait**

**Please enjoy!**

**______________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter 2_

_Next Day!_

After the wonderful day I had with Edward I couldn't sleep. My mind still couldn't believe that he actually liked me. After hours of rolling around the bed trying to sleep I gave up and open the computer. I first went to _Myspace_ and check my comments. I had 3 comments from my friends.

-Bella! I miss you here! I hope ur having fun with ur "Friend" Edward! anyways Love ya Alice- It said. I rolled my eyes. Alice was in fact my best friend but she could be annoying sometimes. I click to read the next one.

-Hey Bella did you left already to Disney? Please tell me Mike- It said. I rolled my eyes once again. Mike was another of my friends... well kind of. I click the last one.

-Hey Bella I hope ur having fun! Man I wish I could be there with you... anyway come back soon Angela- It said. For this one I smiled. Angela was always so sweet and nice I sure did missed her. I wrote back an comment back to her telling her everything that had happend to me with Edward. When I finish I still wasn't tired so I log in on MNS. Before I knew it Edward had wrote something.

-Hey there!... what are you doing up so late?- He wrote. I couldn't help but smile. I was happy that he online so I could talk to him.

-I can ask the same question *Grins*- I wrote.

- Well... I'm always up at this hour *Smiles*- He wrote. I glance at the hotel clock and raised my eyebrow. It was 12am.

-It's 12!!!!- I wrote.

-I know!... so aren't you gonna tell me why are u awake? *Raised eyebrow*- He wrote.

-I couldn't sleep *Look down hiding blush*- I wrote.

-Already miss my lips? *Smirks*- He wrote. By this comment I knew my face had flush completely.

-Ha! u wish!- I wrote.

-I do- He wrote. My face fell, he was so honest with me and sometimes I was the one who looked like a jerk.

-Ok?... So tell me... do U miss mine?- I wrote as a simple giggle escape my lips.

-Like crazy! I regret not kissing U on the lips when I left *Looks down sadly- He wrote.

-There always tomorrow... I'm gonna be here for a whole week- I wrote. It was true I was gonna be here only for a week. The thought not seeing Edward again sadden me.

-Yes... but then U're gonna leave and I might not see you again- He wrote. Apparently he had the same thought as me.

-I know... but lets not think about that just yet! We have 6 more days to go! *grins while wrap arms around neck*- I wrote.

-I agree... I wish I could feel the warmth- He wrote.

-I know... I better get some sleep... I can't wait for tomorow- I wrote.

-Same here Babe... Good night *Kisses lightly on the lips and smile*- He wrote. I squeal as I saw the pet name 'babe' I have always wanted someone to call me that.

-*Smiles back* Love ya- I finally wrote and close my computer and went to sleep.

I woke up the next day happily. I quickly got up and wash up. I change into blue tank top and brown capris. Like the morning before I ate breakfast with my father.

"So how was your day yesterday?" My father asked as we both sat in the table to eat.

"It was nice" I said simply. I don't think I it would have been a good idea tell my dad the whole story. He was fine that he would show the place but I don't think he would be fine if I told him that I was actually making out with him.

"Are you gonna hang out today?" My father asked. "Yes... he is" I said.

"And where are you going today?" He asked. "I don't really know... He didn't tell me" I said praying for he to stop asking. "I see" He said dropping the conversation.

We have both finish eating and made our way to the bus when a guy infront of the hotel couth my eye.

"Edward?" I asked as I made my way to where he was standing coolly against his car. "Hello" He said as he smile his perfect Crooked smile at me.

"So you're the famous Edward Cullens my daugther keeps talking about" My father said from behind me.

"Nice to meet you mister Swam" Edward said politely. "Nice to meet you too... I guess you would take Bella from here right?" My father asked. "That right Sir" Edward said as he smiled at my dad. My father looked at Edward and then at me.

"Not too late Bella" My father said. "Don't worry Sir, I'll have her home early" Edward promise.

"You take care of my girl, Alright?" I groaned, but they both ignored me. "She'll be safe with me, I promise sir" My dad couldn't doubt Edward words sincerity, it rang in every word. **[A/N: This last part I got it from the book **_**Twilight**_** When Edward comes to Bella's house to meet Charlie in Chapter 17: The game]**

"Ok, Can go now!" I said getting slightly annoide. Both of my father and Edward laugh.

"See you later Sweety" My father said as he left to the bus.

"Well that was interesting" Edward said as he let out a small laugh. "I agree... But we should get going to start our day!" I said. I started to go to the other side of his car to get in when his arms snake themselves around me pulling me back to him.

"What?" I asked confuse.

"You promise... Today is another day" He said with a smile. It took me a while to get what he was trying to say when I got it. I smile brightly and leanded to kiss him. His lips met mine half way into a kiss

. "Now we can go" He said as we parted away. I giggled and walk to the other side of the car and got in. Edward got in at the same time as me and smile at me. "Here we go" He said and started the car and drove off.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Well that is the end, Please review!**

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people here the third chapter... thank you for a those who have review or read the fic! I know that it had only been hours but I want to keep going! Next chapter will come this Tuesday or on the weekend… after I see the MOVIE of course!! I'm so exited!**

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**______________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter 3 _

_Something like a date_

(Edward P.O.V)

It hadn't been long since I pick up Bella from the hotel. I had gotten up early just because I wanted to see her as soon as possible. The day before had been perfect, I had finally told her my those feeling that I had been trying to get rid off ever since she broke up with me but now she was here and there was nothing I could hide. I glance at her from the corner of the eyes to notice she was staring at me.

"It isn't polite to stare Bella" I said holding back a chuckled. Bella quickly looked away blushing madly.

"So Edward... what do you have plan for us today?" She asked trying to brake the silence in the car.

"The weather might not be a good thing for today... so I was thinking we should go to Etcop... It all indoors anyway" I said as I try to see though the tick rain. "I see" She said in a small voice. I couldn't help but laugh, for me Bella had always been this incredible talkative girl and here she was struggling with words to talk to me.

"What so funny?" Bella asked rising a eyebrow. "Nothing" I lied. I couldn't bring myself to tell her.

"Are you sure it's save to go to etcop... I don't think is the best idea" Bella said as she stared at the rain with a worried expression.

"I guess you right... It looks like it's a thunder storm" I said as I glance at the gray clouds. "What should we do?" She asked.

"Give me a minute" I said as I got out my cell phone and called my mother. I waited some minutes till my mom pick up.

"Hey mom it's me Edward... Have you seen the news lately?" I asked as I glance at Bella giving her a smile which she returned. "That bad... I've got Bella with me" I murmured as I frowned. "I guess that's the plan... I'll see ya there... love ya... Bye" I said and I hang up.

"What?" Bella asked as she looked at me. "My mother said that there is no way that we cloud back" I said staring at the road intently.

"What?! What I'm suppose to do?" Bella asked as she panic. "You're staying at my house... My mother doesn't mind... you could call your dad from there" I said. "I can't stay at your house... It isn't right" She said. I glance at her with the corner of the eyes and notice a small blush across her face.

I chucked and smiled at her. "Humor me" I said making her playfully glared at me.

An hour later, after a long quiet drive we got my house. My house was timeless, grateful and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and the doors were original structure. The place was quiet and peaceful. I stop my car in front in the same spot where I always parked it.

"Wow" I heard her say. "You like it?" I asked as I look at her with a warm smile.

"It... Has a certain charm" She said still staring at the house. Her face showed amazed which made me chuckled.

"What?" She asked now looking at me. "Nothing... it's just your face it's a little funny" I said as I gently stroke her cheek with the back of my hand.

After a few minutes of staring at each other's eyes I broke off.

"My mother most be having serious panic attacks" I said as I got off the car. I made my way to her side and open the door for her. "Thank you" She said shyly. I close the door and took her hand and pulled her into the house.

"Oh my I was getting worried" My mother yelled as soon as I open the door. She threw herself on to me and give a strong hug. "Uh... mom?" I asked awkwardly as I glance at Bella who was giggling by my side.

"Oh I'm sorry son!" My mother said as she back away still smiling.

"It's ok... Mom this is Bella, Bella this is my lovely mother Esme" I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen's" Bella said politely with a shy smile. "Oh please dear call me Esme" My mother said making Bella smile.

"Is Eddie back Mom" I heard someone yelled from the kitchen. I let out a groans as I recognize the voice. Bella looked at me raising her eyebrow questionably. Before I could answer two man came from the kitchen. "Hey Eddie your alive" My older brother, Emmett said as he laugh.

"Yes Emmett! and don't call me Eddie" I growled making laugh even more. "Lighting up little bro!" Emmett said. I notice Jasper eyes, My other brother , were on Bella. "Jasper, Emmett this is Bella, Bella this are my brothers Emmett and Jasper" I said and she waved and them.

"So Eddie finally found a girlfriend! Good for you man I was starting to think you were from the other side" Emmett said as he broke in to a wave of laughter. Before I could react my mother slap Emmett in the back of his head making him stop laughing.

"Emmett, please be good" My mother said and Emmett smile sheepishly at her.

"Sorry mom" Emmett said. "We would be in my room" I said as I pulled Bella towards my room and lock it behind me. I turn around to find Bella smiling at me. "Your family is nice" She said with a smile.

"My mother is, my brother not much" I said as I came to her side and hug her.

"I should call me dad" She whisper against my chest and knob. I pointed at the phone, which it was right next to my bed. She knob and walk towards the phone.

As Bella talked to her dad I log in into my computer. I started to check my E-mails. They were all from Tanya, telling me to call her as soon as I got home. I sigh... I knew Tanya had a huge crush on me but I didn't like her like that, after all I was in love with Bella. In that moment

I felt someone's arms wrap themselves around my neck. I look up and smile as I saw Bella smiling at me. I had always dreamed this... it almost felt like a deja vu. "What did you dad said?" I asked.

"He said that he was just happy that I was ok... and that I didn't did do anything something stupid" She said as a hint of blush appeared on her cheeks. "I see... sounds fair" I said.

"The trip made me a little tired do you mind if I take a nap on your bed?" She asked as she looked over my messy bed.

"It's ok" I said. She smile brightly at me and gave me a peck on the lips and went to my bed and fell asleep quickly. I couldn't help but stare at her at her beautiful face… it was all like I had dream of.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Well that is all for now... Hope you all like it.**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people here is the 4th chapter... hope you all like it!**

**Thanks to all who review! They really make me happy and keep going!**

**[A short paused! The movie Twilight is awsome!]**

**Enjoy!**

**______________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter 4_

_Awake_

Bella's P.O.V

I woke up in a room that it wasn't my hotel room. I look around find out that I was in a boys room. The memories of the last hour came into my mind. "Are you finally awake?" Edward whisper softly in my ear from behind me. I quickly look back to find Edward laying beside me in his bed, smirking may I add.

"Hi" I said with a small smile. "You're interesting when you sleep" He said with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow. "You talk" He spoke matter-of-factly. "No!" I gasped, heat flooding my face all the way to my hairline. I gripped his shirt and hid my face on his chest. I knew I talked in my sleep, of course; my mother teased me about it. I hadn't thought it wasn't something I needed to worry about her, though.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked in a concerned voice. "That depends!" I felt and sounded like I had the breath knocked out of me. "On?" He urged. "On what you heard" I wailed. He pick up with both of his hand my face and force me to look at him. He gave me a light kiss before he spoke.

"You missed your mother and... your having a great time here" He said as he smiled softly.

"Anything else?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Well... you said my name" He said as he look carefully into my eyes.

"a lot?" I said a I sighed in defeat. "How much do you mean a lot?" He asked. "Oh god" I said as I once again hid my face in his shirt. Once again he pulled my face out of his chest and smiled at me.

"Don't feel self-conscious babe... I liked it" He said with a smile. I smiled back shyly.

I look around, studying the whole room. The computer caught my eyes. "Is something wrong?" He asked as he move his lips to me neck. "No... I just... Never believe this ever was gonna happen" I said with a small smile.

"Yes... I know" He murmured. I giggled as I felt nibbling my neck gently sending shiver down my spine.

"Edward?" A woman's voice called from the outside making Edward groan loudly. "Yes?" He answer loudly so his mother, who was on the other side could hear him. "Dinner is ready, Would you to come down to dinner" Esme said.

"Ok... We'll be right down" He called back. "I guess it's time to get up from our lazy asses" I said as I started to get up. "Yup!" He said jumping out of the bed. We both left the room and made our way to the kitchen hand in hand.

"It's about time Eddie! I'm starving" Emmett said grinning at Edward. "Don't call me Eddie" Edward hissed. "No fighting in table please" A man younger than my father said as he enter the room. "Fine, Fine" Emmett said with a smile.

"Oh who's this?" The man asked as he notice me standing next to Edward. "This is Bella Swan, Bella this is my father Carlise" Edward said. "Hello Bella" Carlise said politely. "Nice to meet you mister Cullen" I said shyly.

"Please call me Carlise" He said with a smile. I smile back... I felt like this was my own new family now, in a way. Edward pulled me into a sit and then sat next to me. I look at him with a hint of terror in my eyes that he notice. He gave me a quick wink and a smile resurging that this was ok.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella... We have heard a lot about you in this house" Carlise said with a smile as Esme enter the room with bowl full of white rice.

"So they told me" I said as I glance at Edward with the Conner of the eyes to see a tiny blush on his face. I giggle quietly trying not making him blush even more in front of his family.

Dinner went great. Esme cooking was very good. During dinner Emmett did some prank which earn a lot of slap on the head by Esme for being rude. It was a nice family time, and I notice that they all did this every night unlike my family who eat like three time together in a year... or so. After dinner Rosalie, Emmett girlfriend came for a visit. Rosalie most have been the most beautiful girl I have seen but when comment it to Edward he just said "I disagree".

Rosalie was tall, blonde and had blue eyes... total perfection. Rosalie wasn't dump she was pretty smart and for I could see strong, she had Emmett in the palm of her hand.

Rosalie was nice and I could tell I got in her good side... I guess she felt kind of nice that she wasn't the only outsider anymore. Emmett gave the idea to see a movie all together in the living room. Edward and I accepted but Jasper didn't want to and went to his room.

"Why Jasper didn't want to watch the movie with the rest?" I asked in a low voice that only Edward heard me. "He feel kind of weird... He's the only one with out someone here" Edward explain. "Oh... Poor Jasper" I whisper. "Not really... like me, Jasper like to be on the computer and he has been Cyber dating someone for like three years" Edward said with a smile.

"I hope he meets her some day" I said. This made me smile too... the thought that Edward and me had actually fallen in love and that we were in fact dating was a dream come true for both.

"Believe me... he hope's the same" Edward said with a chuckled. I just smile and snuggled against his chest. Emmett came in to the room with a movie.

"A friend of Jasper gave us this on yesterday... It's the movie right now... but it's really good" Emmett said.

"What's it about?" Rosalie asked.

"A vampire and girl who fall in love and he haves to fight to keep her alive" Emmett said as he read the small description on the back. The room was silent until Emmett burst in to a wave of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked as he raised an eyebrow. "The main Characters here are name Edward and Isabella or better know as Bella" He said. "Oh I know that movie! That's Twilight! I've read the book a lot of time" I said as I jump of excitement.

"Is it good?" Edward asked. "Very" I said with a knob. I loved that book since the character were name like us I always image me and Edward as them.

"Well let's see it then" Emmett said and put on the movie. He ran to the where Rosalie was and sat beside her and started the movie.

I almost knew all the movie. I knew the book by heart but the movie had a lot of stuff that the book didn't. When the movie was over it was night time. "I like it" Emmett said with a grin of his face.

"You just like the strong guy named Emmett" Edward said as he rolled his eyes.

"You have to ambit! He was cool" Emmett said. "Yeah... But I've always like Edward... he more like the super hero" I said with a smile. "Yeah that guy stole the spotlight" Emmett said.

"It late better go" Rosalie said as she stand up. "Are your parents home?" Emmett asked. "No... you wanna stay over?" Rosalie asked with a smile on her face. "You know it... come on let's go" Emmett said as he pulled Rosalie out of the living room.

"Doesn't have to tell your parents?" I asked as I heard them leave the house. "No... Emmett is 18... he can go when ever he wants" Edward said. "Oh... Does Rosalie live near?" I asked. "No... she live across the street" He said as he pulled me closer to his chest.

"I thought Tanya live across the street?" I asked. Edward stared at me for along time not answering. "How can you remember that?" He asked. "Well I thought she was important... so I remember" I answer.

"Tanya and Rosalie are sisters" Edward answer.

"Oh... now it make since" I said with a smile which he return. We stated in silence just being with each other when Edward broke it. "I'm feel bad for Tanya" He whisper. "Why?" I asked as I raised my head to look at his face.

"Emmett like to make... noise... at night if you know what I mean" Edward said with a wicked grin on his face. I couldn't but laugh and he joined me. "So what do you want to do now?" He asked as soon as our laughter died.

"Well..." I said as I bit my lower lip. "Yes?" he asked waiting for me to continue. "It's question" I said. "What is it?" He asked. "Forget it. I change my mind" I said as I shook my head.

"Bella, you can ask me anything" I didn't answer and he groaned.

"Right now I wish I could read your mind like the guy in the movie" He said. "Edward" I said. "Yes like him" Edward said while nobbing. "Well I'm glad you can't read my thoughts. It's bad enough that you eavesdrop on my sleep-talking" I said as I playfully glared at him.

"Please?" His voice was so persuasive, so impossible to resist but I shook my head. "If you don't tell me, I'll just assume it's something worse than it is" He threatened darkly.

"Please?" he asked again. "Well..." I started. "Yes?" He asked. "You know... what Rosalie and Emmett do... uh... at night... do you think... we... I mean someday... do it?" I asked. I saw his face turn pink.

"That your question?" He asked. "Yes... I told you, you didn't want to know" I said as I cover my face in shame.

"Well to tell you the truth... I really hope so" I heard him answer. I look up to see that his face was still bright pink. "You do?" I asked. "Well yes... I'm a 17 year old teenager... I have hormones" he said with a nerves chuckled.

"I hope that too" I said in a low voice but I was sure that he had heard me. We both stated in silence. "Well... I think we should get some sleep...we're going to animal kingdom tomorrow" Edward said awkwardly. "Ok" I said. We both got off from the couch and went to his room.

The awkward left and we both lay on his bed just like before Edward mother called us... It was nice. The thought of that I was leaving in few days bother me. I knew I wasn't gonna see him... maybe after high school... which it wasn't much but a lot of thing could happen in a year.

The thought scared me, I was scared to make the same mistake that had done a long time ago and that the next time he might not love me anymore. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I was here with him... let the future come later... now it now!

I turn around and snuggled myself into his chest and drifted to sleep in my lover arms.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Well people that was the end... I really hope you all like it!**

**Please review!**

**See ya, next weekend with another chapter! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people here is the next chapter!**

**I hope you all like it!**

**I'm sorry haven't updated but the guy I like hasn't been on and I've been I little down... but he is the next chapter**

**And if your bored read my other story That How I Love you... it's good!**

**Ok please enjoy!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella P.O.V

The next morning I woke up once again woke up in Edward arms. I smiled as I watch him sleep peacfully. Edward was so handsome... I couldn't believe that someone so special loved me of all people.

"Good morning beautifull" Edward said. I was so cought up in my own little world that I didn't notice him waking up. "Hello" I said shyly. Edward leanded closer to kiss him but I stoped him. "What?" He asked confuse.

"Teeth" I said with a small smile. "Oh" He said with a smile and jumped off the bed and went in to the bathroom. "There's an extra toothbrush on the sink... and I'll go look for some clothes for you" Edward said after he clean himself.

"Ok" I said and walk to the bathroom and got ready myself.

After some time we both were ready to go. Edward family had left early because they had thing to do but Esme left us some food so we could eat something before we left.

"So where are we going today?" I asked as we got into his car. "Universal... there's a great park there... it's called Island of Adventure... you'll love it" Edward said with a smile. "Sounds great" I said with a smile and he drove off.

In the way I looked outside gapping at the beautifull weather. "It's really sunny today... it's like the storm never came" I said. "Yeah that happens a lot... that's what make this place so special" Edward said smiling.

"So... Cullen, I heard that The Island Of Adveture has a lot of rollercoster... are you up for them?" I asked with a sly smirk which he laugh. "I'm up for" He said.

After some time we finally got to Universal. The place was filled with people walking around trying to find something to do. The first ride that cought my eyes was **Increrible Hulk Coaster**. "I wanna try that one first" I said with a smile.

"Then let go" Edward said and pulled me in to the line to get in to the ride.

The ride was awsome, I screamed more that I thought I was gonna. After **Increrible Hulk Coaster **we went to two other rides **Jurassic Park River Adventure **and **The cat in the Hat** but there was one I really wanted to do and that was **Dueling Dragons**. So Edward and myself went into the line.

"Are you having fun?" Edward asked. I smiled up at him and nod. His hair was still wet from **Jurassic Park River Adventure **and **The cat in the Hat** their were both water rides and Edward took most of the splashes since I always hid behind him but even so I still got wet.

"I'm having lot's of fun!" I said while giggling.

Edward leanded closer and kissed me. As soon our lips connected our kiss became long and powerfull. I clunch his head closer to my face so I could kiss him even more and he had his arms around my waist pulling me even closer to his body.

"Hey! What the big- Bella?" A girl said from beside us. The voice was very familiar.

I parted away from Edward and turn around to find my friend Jessica Stanley staring at me. "Oh my god... Jessica what are you doing here?" I asked. "On Vacation... Alice told me you were here too... but I didn't know you were having such a good time" Jessica said with a smirk making me blush.

"Uh... Edward this Jessica... Jessica this is my boyfriend Edward" I said. "Nice to meet you" Edward said polietly while shaking her hand. "I can say the same thing... I see you guys are... busy, I'll see you around Bella" Jessica said and turn around and left while giggling. "I'm so getting teased when I get back" I said and hid my face in Edward chest.

"Bella I've been meaning to talk to you about that" Edward said getting my attention.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked. "I wanna know what's gonna happen to us when you leave" Edward said. "Edward... you know what will happen... I'll go back home" I said looking down. "That's not what I mean Bella... what's gonna happen with us?" He asked. "I don't know... We could try cyber dating again... but I know it wont work... what ever happens, happens" I said.

"I don't want it to be that way" Edward said. "There is no other way" I said. "There is... and I'm gonna what ever it take to do it" Edward said. "And what's that?" I asked. "Well you just have to wait and see" Edward said giving his enchanting smile. "Ok?" I said as I let it drop. I wasn't going to let this convertation ruin the rest of the day... I wanted to have fun with Edward the little time I had left with him.

The day passed quickly and Edward droped me off at my hotel. "I'll see you tomorow ok?" Edward asked as he gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Be carefull ok?" I said. "I will" He said and got on his car and drove off.

I made my way back to my hotel room to find my father waiting for me in my room. "Hey dad what are you doing here?" I asked as I open the door. "Waiting for you... it's nice to see you again Bells" My father said as he got off the bed and kissed my forehead. "Yeah... I had fun" I said with a smile.

"So... were you save?" My father asked out of the blue. "We didn't do that" I yelled while blushing. "Just checking sweety...Well I'm off to bed... see you tomorow at breakfast" My father said and left the room. I couldn't believe my own father asked me that... but then again Edward and I were both teenagers... and that wasn't a good thing.

I decide to just forget about it... I knew that kind of stuff was never gonna happen with Edward, after all, all I had were 3 more days with him. 3 more days and then it would all come to an end.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok that was the end of this chapter!**

**I hope you all like it!**

**If you still bored please check out my other story The way I love you!**

**Please review on this and leave any idea that you have for the next chapter**

**See ya soon ^ (^_^)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here is the pre-last chapter!!!**

**I thank all who has been reading my fic!**

**Sorry that it took me a while... but I've been having problems with the guy who inspired me but I think I manage.**

**Also I'm really sorry about the mistakes! But I think the last chapter is going to me mistakes free... I hope!**

**I wanna do a little poll... so come on!**

**This for all of you Edward fans**

**Who do you prefer Edward Cullen or the Actor who plays him Robert Pattinson?**

**Please leave the answer in your review!**

**And now back to the story.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 6**

**A little note before I start since I don't really want to make the whole story about the week I'm going to jump only one day... ok now enjoy**

**Bella's P.O.V**

It's been a hell of a week. Edward and I had the most fun in history. Sadly I have one more day to him... that's right I'm leaving tomorow back to Forks. Edward said he had a special day planned for today and I'm really exited.

I look at my bag trying to decide what to wear. I wasn't sure what Edward had in mind. Then a green sun dress cought my eyes. "Perfect" I said to myself.

After putting some make up and the green sun dress and some long hot pants with a bikini under just in case. "So... when are you comming back?" My father asked as he enter the room. "I don't really know... I think I'm staying over at his house" I said with a small blush. "Oh... well you know what I want you to be" My father said. "I know... don't worry" I said giving him a smile.

My father and I went down for breakfast, when my cellphone rang. "Hello" I answer cheerfully, I knew it was Edward. "Hey I'm here" He said. "Ok be right there" I said and hang up. "Ok daddy I have to go... Edward waiting for me" I said and gave him a hug. "Ok... just don't come to late tomorow our plane leave at 12" My father said.

To this I lower my head. "I know dad" I said and walk away.

I got to the front of the door and saw Edward waiting for me. My frown turn into a smile, I ran up to him and hugged him. "Someone happy to see me" Edward said. "I did" I said while giggling. Edward smiled at me and gave me a quick peck.

"Just a peck?" I asked with a pound. "I'm sorry but I really want to get to this place where I wanna show you" Edward said. "Ok then" I said with a smile Edward open the door for me and I got in. As soon as he got in by his side we drove away.

OoOoOoOoO

I looked at Edward weirdly when I saw that he has just passed the epcop entry. "Uh... Edward?" I said outloud. "Don't worry we're not going to Disney today... this place is way better... I know you'll love it" Edward said looking staring ahead.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion but I decide to let it go. I stared at the trees past by in a flash motion since Edward was going pretty fast. My eyes started to feel heavy and pretty soon everything went black.

OoOoOoOoOo

I open my eyes to notice I was in really dark room. I could see anything but then I bright light went on in my eyes making me shield my eyes. Then a dark form came from the light walking slowly toward me. I couldn't see what it was.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled but it kept walking.

I tryed to move my feet as I notice that I was in the floor, but I couldn't move. I didn't know if someone had done something to me or I was just paralized with fear. Then my question was answer. The black figure came closer to me letting me see what and who it was.

My eyes winded in fear as a tall boy came closer with a wicked smile on his face. "No! Please stay away from me!!!" I yelled as I tremble in fear.

"Bella!!" I heard someone yelled from far away. "Bella!" I heard again in that deep darkness.

"Edward! Edward" I yelled as I started to struggled. "Don't worry darling! I'll make it all better" The boy said as he started to lean in to touch me. "Don't touch me!!" I yelled.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"No!!" I yelled as I sat up. I look around confuse. The place was diferent and Edward was there looking at me worriedly. "Bella are you ok?" He asked. "It was all a dream" I said to myself as I nod at him.

That dream that torment me every night back at home. "Yeah I'm ok... just a nightmare" I said giving him a smile. "ok then... we're here anyway" He said giving me a crooked smile. I look at the front to see that we had parked infront of a place.

"Where are we?" I asked confuse as Edward helped me out of the car. "Do you remember when we started cyber dating... and you mention that you wanted someday to swim with Dolphins?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"Oh my god... your kidding right?" I asked as my heart started pumping loudly. "Nope... I made some reserch and found this place _**Dolphin Research Center**_, they keep the Dolphins here and you can swim and play with them here" Edward said with a smile. "I swear you are the best" I said as I hugged him.

"Well let's go!" He said and I nod... I knew he do anything to make this last day the best.

OoOoOoOoOoO

After a awsome day swiming and hanging out with the dolphin the place had to close so we had to go. "Are we going to your house?" I asked. Edward staited in silence for a while before he answer "Actually I have a better idea". Edward had a huge blush across his cheek which made me wonder what did he had in mind.

It didn't take long when Edward parked the car in front of a hotel. "Uh... Edward... what are we doing here?" I asked. "Well... you remember the night before when you asked me if we were gonna be like Emmett and Rosalie?" Edward asked blushing even more than before.

**Flash back**

_"It late better go" Rosalie said as she stand up. "Are your parents home?" Emmett asked. "No... you wanna stay over?" Rosalie asked with a smile on her face. "You know it... come on let's go" Emmett said as he pulled Rosalie out of the living room._

_"Doesn't have to tell your parents?" Bella asked as Bella heard them leave the house. "No... Emmett is 18... he can go when ever he wants" Edward said. "Oh... Does Rosalie live near?" Bella asked. "No... she live across the street" He said as he pulled me closer to his chest._

_"I thought Tanya live across the street?" Bella asked. Edward stared at her for along time not answering. "How can you remember that?" He asked. "Well I thought she was important... so I remember" Bella answer._

_"Tanya and Rosalie are sisters" Edward answer._

_"Oh... now it make since" Bella said with a smile which he return. We stated in silence just being with each other when Edward broke it. "I'm feel bad for Tanya" He whisper. "Why?" Bella asked as she raised her head to look at his face._

_"Emmett like to make... noise... at night if you know what I mean" Edward said with a wicked grin on his face. I couldn't but laugh and he joined me. "So what do you want to do now?" He asked as soon as their laughter died._

_"Well..." Bella said as she bit my lower lip. "Yes?" he asked waiting for her to continue. "It's question" she said. "What is it?" He asked. "Forget it. I change my mind" she said as she shook my head._

_"Bella, you can ask me anything" Bella didn't answer and he groaned._

_"Right now I wish I could read your mind like the guy in the movie" He said. "Edward" I said. "Yes like him" Edward said while nobbing. "Well I'm glad you can't read my thoughts. It's bad enough that you eavesdrop on my sleep-talking" Bella said as she playfully glared at him._

_"Please?" His voice was so persuasive, so impossible to resist but I shook my head. "If you don't tell me, I'll just assume it's something worse than it is" He threatened darkly._

_"Please?" he asked again. "Well..." She started. "Yes?" He asked. "You know... what Rosalie and Emmett do... uh... at night... do you think... we... I mean someday... do it?" Bella asked. She saw his face turn pink._

_"That your question?" He asked. "Yes... I told you, you didn't want to know" Bella said as she cover my face in shame._

_"Well to tell you the truth... I really hope so" Bella heard him answer. She look up to see that his face was still bright pink. "You do?" She asked. "Well yes... I'm a 17 year old teenager... I have hormones" he said with a nerves chuckled._

_"I hope that too" Bella said in a low voice but she was sure that he had heard her. They both stated in silence._

**End of flash Back**

"Yes I remember" I said as I too blush. "Well... I wanted... you know... maybe try it tonight?" He asked.

My heart beat started going crazy. "Ok" I said in small voice as I felt my face getting hotter. "Are you sure... I don't want to rush you or anything" Edward said quickly. "You aren't" I said with a small shy smile.

We both got off the car holding hands and went to the lobby where they told us our room.

"Room 225... this it" Edward said with a smile. "Don't worry... we belonge together" I said touching his cheek making him smile. He slowly open the door and we both went in. Before I close the door I put up a "Do not enter" card and closed the door behind me and the rest is stuff that this story isn't rated for.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok hey people next chapter is the end!**

**So you can know the explication of the dream is for the sequel... yes people I'm going to do a sequel.**

**So wait and see for the last chapter!**

**And don't forget to review and post in it the answer to the question:**

**Who do you prefer Edward Cullen or the Actor who plays him Robert Pattinson?**

**Ok see you next time Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey poeple here is the last chapter!!!!!!**

**I've been so exited about this... I mean this is the moment everyone's been waiting for!**

**Sorry for the mistakes here... but I'm trying to pick my beta reader! Which I already have... but we are having some problems but for the sequel I think it's all gonna be ok!**

**So I hope you all enjoy reading this story's as much as I enjoy writting it!**

**For my last poll guess who won?... Yes you guessed right**

**EDWARD CULLEN is the winner!**

**Robert Pattinson had 1 vote**

**I knew everyone loved Edward Cullen I mean who wouldn't he's awsome and cute!!!!!**

**Any way how about another one... just for the fun of it!**

**Who do you like better Kellan Lutz (Emmett Cullen) or Robert Pattinson (Edward Cullen)?**

**Please leave anwser in you review!!!**

**Now enjoy the last chapter of this fic!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 7**

**Good Bye!**

Bella's P.O.V

I woke up the next day feeling a little more tierd than I thought I would be. I really didn't understand why but then I remember as soon as I felt someone's arms tight themself around my waist. I open my eyes to find Edward staring at me, that is when all of the memorizes of the night before came back.

"Good morning" Edward said as he stroke my cheek softly. "Hi" I said shyly. The night before was left me without words. My heart was pumping loudly in my chest because of the happyness I was feeling at that moment.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked as he pulled me closer to his chest making me giggle. "I'm fine... better than fine, I'm wonderfull" I said with a smile. "I'm glad" He said kissing the top of my head.

We staited in each others arms until I remember that I was leaving back to forks. My heart sank when I remember this... this was my last day with Edward and I didn't know if our long distance relationship will actually work, this might be the last time I saw him. "Edward I have to go... my father is waiting for me" I whispered.

Edward let out a sigh and nod. We both got out of bed and change clothes. As we drove back to my hotel, I look out of the window remembering the last couple of days with Edward. "Are you going to the airport with me?" I asked still looking outside. "Yeah... I'm gonna be with you until you have to pass the gate" Edward said with a smile.

I smiled at him but inside I was feeling sad... I didn't want to go. I was having so much fun... and I didn't want to be away from Edward. I had waited so many years to find someone that loved me the way he does. I looked back outside trying to imagen what could have been if everything work out with Edward.

OoOoOoOoO

We were at the airport since when Edward got me to the hotel my dad was wating for me. Edward drove us to the airport and help us take the luggesh.

We were rigth infront of the check point... it was time for the goodbye's. "I'm gonna miss you" I said as I looked down. Edward didn't say anything and hugged me. I didn't want it to end... but here it was the moment I had been trying to avoide all week. "Time flys and before you know it we're back together' Edward whisper. I leanded closer and kissed him.

"Come on Bells... It's late" My father said. I looked at Edward and gave a last good bye kiss and enter the gate. While the officer of TSA checked my carry on bag, I stared at Edward who was watching in the other side. As soon as we finish all the procedure a gave one last wave at Edward and went on to find our plane.

After we found the plane we were suppost to take, we made the line to get in... which took us about 20 minutes to get in. My father and I sat in seat C22 and C23. "Honey... don't be sad... It's like Edward said... time runs fast" My dad said. "I know... I'm just afraid something might change in one year" I said. My father let out a sigh and kissed my forehead. "Everything is gonna be alright" My father said giving me a smile.

As I waited to the rest of the people get on the plane, I look out my plane window and put my I-pod on. I put on my favorite song **I can't wait forever** from **Simple Plan **and started to remember all of the good time's I had with Edward.

__

****

You look so beautiful today

When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away

So I try to find the words that I could say

I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away

[Flash back]

__

Edward and Bella had spend their whole day together for the first time. The whole day was incredible and now it was night time and they were sitting in the perfect place to see the fireworks. "This day was Amaising Edward" Bella said as she glance at him. "Yes it was" He said. She stared at him as she notice a hint of sadness in his voice. "What wrong Edward?" Bella asked.

"I have something to tell you but I have two option and they both don't have happy endings" Edward said. "Please Edward... you know you can tell me anything... It's me Bella" Bella said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "That the point... It's you" Edward said.

"I don't get it... you always tell me everything... Is it about Tanya?" She asked about his girlfriend as a sharp pain hit her heart. "No! acctually... Tanya isn't really my girlfriend" He admitted as he looked down and the ground. "What?" Bella asked as her eyes went wide.

"Tanya... is my best friend and the photo I showed you was one I made her take" He said ashame. "But... I don't get it... Why would you tell me that she was your girlfriend when she really wasn't... I thought we were friends?" Bella asked a little taken aback. "That the point Bella... I'm In love with you" He said and looked right into her eyes.

His eyes showed hope. "But... you... I Don't understand" She said. "When you broke up with me I was hurt... even we were just Cyber dating I fell in love with you... I hid my hurt of course" He explain.

"But after that... I told you I still loved you and you said I was too late... why did you said that?" Bella asked.

"I thought you were joking after all you were the one who ended it... I wasn't sure... and Believe me I still love you" Edward said as he gently took her hands.

She look down at their hands... this was just like she had dream it.

****

[End of flashback]

And I can't lie but every time I leave my heart turns gray

And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight

'Cause I just can't take it

Another day without you with me

Is like a blade that cuts right through me

But I can wait, I can wait forever

[Flash back]

__

Bella and her father had both finish eating and they were making their way to the bus when a guy infront of the hotel couth Bella's eye.

"Edward?" She asked as she made my way to where he was standing coolly against his car. "Hello" He said as he smile his perfect Crooked smile at her.

"So you're the famous Edward Cullens my daugther keeps talking about" Her father said from behind her.

"Nice to meet you mister Swam" Edward said politely. "Nice to meet you too... I guess you would take Bella from here right?" Her father asked. "That right Sir" Edward said as he smiled at her dad. Her father looked at Edward and then at Bella.

"Not too late Bella" Her father said. "Don't worry Sir, I'll have her home early" Edward promise.

"You take care of my girl, Alright?" Bella groaned, but they both ignored her. "She'll be safe with me, I promise sir" Bella's dad couldn't doubt Edward words sincerity, it rang in every word."Ok, Can go now!" She said getting slightly annoide. Both of her father and Edward laugh.

"See you later Sweety" Bella's father said as he left to the bus.

"Well that was interesting" Edward said as he let out a small laugh. "I agree... But we should get going to start our day!" She said. She started to go to the other side of his car to get in when his arms snake themselves around her pulling her back to him.

"What?" She asked confuse.

"You promise... Today is another day" He said with a smile. It took her a while to get what he was trying to say when she got it, she smile brightly and leanded to kiss him. His lips met hers half way into a kiss

. "Now we can go" He said as they parted away. She giggled and walk to the other side of the car and got in. Edward got in at the same time as her and smile at her. "Here we go" He said and started the car and drove off.

****

[End of flashback]

When you call my heart stops beating

When you're gone it won't stop bleeding

But I can wait, I can wait forever

You look so beautiful today

It's like every time I turn around I see your face

The thing I'll miss the most is waking up next you

When I look into your eyes, man I wish that I could stay

[Flashback]

__

As Bella talked to her dad Edward log in into his computer. He started to check his E-mails. They were all from Tanya, telling him to call her as soon as he got home. He sigh... he knew Tanya had a huge crush on him but he didn't like her like that, after all he was in love with Bella.

In that moment he felt someone's arms wrap themselves around his neck. Edward look up and smile as he saw Bella smiling at him. He had always dreamed this... it almost felt like a deja vu. "What did you dad said?" HeI asked.

"He said that he was just happy that I was ok... and that I didn't did do anything something stupid" She said as a hint of blush appeared on her cheeks. "I see... sounds fair" He said.

"The trip made me a little tired do you mind if I take a nap on your bed?" She asked as she looked over his messy bed.

"It's ok" Edward said. She smile brightly at him and gave him a peck on the lips and went to his bed and fell asleep quickly. Edward couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face… it was all like he had dream of.

****

[End of Flashback]

And I can't lie but every time I leave my heart turns gray

And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight

'Cause I just can't take it

Another day without you with me

Is like a blade that cuts right through me

But I can wait, I can wait forever

[Flashback]

__

Bella and Edward were sitting in the couch in Edward's house after they watch a movie with Emmett and Rosalie. They were laughing at a joke that Edward had made about Emmett and Rosalie's private realationship. "So what do you want to do now?" He asked as soon as their laughter died.

"Well..." She said as she bit her lower lip. "Yes?" he asked waiting for her to continue. "It's question" Bella said. "What is it?" He asked. "Forget it. I change my mind" She said as she shook her head.

"Bella, you can ask me anything" She didn't answer and he groaned.

"Right now I wish I could read your mind like the guy in the movie" He said. "Edward" she said. "Yes like him" Edward said while nobbing. "Well I'm glad you can't read my thoughts. It's bad enough that you eavesdrop on my sleep-talking" She said as she playfully glared at him.

"Please?" His voice was so persuasive, so impossible to resist but she shook her head. "If you don't tell me, I'll just assume it's something worse than it is" He threatened darkly.

"Please?" he asked again. "Well..." She started. "Yes?" He asked. "You know... what Rosalie and Emmett do... uh... at night... do you think... we... I mean someday... do it?" She asked. All of the sudden his face turn pink.

"That your question?" He asked. "Yes... I told you, you didn't want to know" She said as she cover her face in shame.

"Well to tell you the truth... I really hope so" She heard him answer. Bella look up to see that his face was still bright pink. "You do?" I asked. "Well yes... I'm a 17 year old teenager... I have hormones" he said with a nerves chuckled.

"I hope that too" She said in a low voice but she was sure that he had heard her. They both staited in silence. "Well... I think we should get some sleep...we're going to animal kingdom tomorrow" Edward said awkwardly. "Ok" She said. They both got off from the couch and went to his room.

The awkward left and they both lay on his bed just like before Edward mother called them... It was nice. The thought of that she was leaving in few days bother her. She knew she wasn't gonna see him... maybe after high school... which it wasn't much but a lot of thing could happen in a year.

The thought scared her, she was scared to make the same mistake that had done a long time ago and that the next time he might not love her anymore. she shook her head to clear her thoughts, she was here with him... let the future come later... now it now!

She turn around and snuggled herself into his chest and drifted to sleep in her lover arms.

****

[End of Flashback]

****

When you call my heart stops beating

When you're gone it won't stop bleeding

But I can wait, I can wait, I can wait forever

I know it feels like forever

I guess that's just the price I've gotta pay

But when I come back home to feel your touch makes it better

Until that day there's nothing else that I can do

And I just can't take it

[Flash back]

__

"Are you having fun?" Edward asked. Bella smiled up at him and nod. His hair was still wet from Jurassic Park River Adventure and The cat in the Hat their were both water rides and Edward took most of the splashes since she always hid behind him but even so she still got wet.

"I'm having lot's of fun!" She said while giggling.

Edward leanded closer and kissed me. As soon their lips connected their kiss became long and powerfull. She clunch his head closer to her face so she could kiss him even more and he had his arms around her waist pulling her even closer to his body.

"Hey! What the big- Bella?" A girl said from beside them The voice was very familiar.

She parted away from Edward and turn around to find her friend Jessica Stanley staring at them. "Oh my god... Jessica what are you doing here?" Bella asked. "On Vacation... Alice told me you were here too... but I didn't know you were having such a good time" Jessica said with a smirk making her blush.

"Uh... Edward this Jessica... Jessica this is my boyfriend Edward" She said. "Nice to meet you" Edward said polietly while shaking her hand. "I can say the same thing... I see you guys are... busy, I'll see you around Bella" Jessica said and turn around and left while giggling. "I'm so getting teased when I get back" Bella said and hid her face in Edward chest.

"Bella I've been meaning to talk to you about that" Edward said getting her attention.

"What's wrong Edward?" She asked. "I wanna know what's gonna happen to us when you leave" Edward said. "Edward... you know what will happen... I'll go back home" She said looking down. "That's not what I mean Bella... what's gonna happen with us?" He asked. "I don't know... We could try cyber dating again... but I know it wont work... what ever happens, happens" She said.

"I don't want it to be that way" Edward said. "There is no other way" She said. "There is... and I'm gonna what ever it take to do it" Edward said. "And what's that?" Bella asked. "Well you just have to wait and see" Edward said giving his enchanting smile. "Ok?" Bella said as she let it drop. Bella wasn't going to let this convertation ruin the rest of the day... she wanted to have fun with Edward the little time she had left with him.

****

Another day without you with me

Is like a blade that cuts right through me

But I can wait, I can wait forever

When you call my heart stops beating

When you're gone it won't stop bleeding

But I can wait, I can wait, I can wait forever

[Flash back]

__

Her heart beat started going crazy. "Ok" She said in small voice as she felt her face getting hotter. "Are you sure... I don't want to rush you or anything" Edward said quickly. "You aren't" She said with a small shy smile.

They both got off the car holding hands and went to the lobby where they told them their room.

"Room 225... this it" Edward said with a smile. "Don't worry... we belonge together" Bella said touching his cheek making him smile. He slowly open the door and they both went in. Before she close the door she put up a "Do not enter" card and closed the door behind her and the rest is stuff that this story wasn't rated for.

**[End of Flashback]**

**I can wait forever, I can wait forever**

**I can wait forever, I can wait forever, I can wait forever **

Tears started to run down my cheek as the song ended. "Honey the plane is taking off... put you I-pod away" My father said and I nod. I turn off my I-pod and put it safetly in my pocket and put my seatbelt on and look out the window. "Good bye Edward" I whisper as the plane started to move.

After the plane was stable in the air, everyone started to act normally. I kept my eyes in the clouds when I felt my father get up from his seat. "I'll be right back bells" My father said and walked away. I notice that mydad's voice sounded happy... I bet he wanted to get home, to his bed and rest. At least someone was happy.

Then, I felt someone sit beside me. "Hello" I velvet voice whisper gently in my ear. All of the sudden my heart started pounding loudly in my chest as I turn around to face a bronze hair guy... the guy I've been crying since I got in the plane. "Edward" I gasped. "Hello" He said again with a grin.

"Wha- wha- what are you doing here?" I asked suprise. "I'm moving to forks" Edward said. "What!!?" I yelled. "Well you see... I don't wanna be apart from you and I hated to see how hurt you were by the thought that we weren't going be together so... I asked my dad and he said that I could move to forks with you and finish my study's there" Edward explain.

"Oh Edward... Why didn't you tell me! You got me all sad" I said as I hit him in the arm but then hugged him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I wanted it to be a suprise"Edward said as he hugged me back. "You are such a big daddy's boy" I murmured into his chest making him chuckled. "Well... I would do anything to stay with you" Edward whisper against my hair, I smiled as he said this... just becasue I knew.

Our love started from afar but now that they were together there was nothing in the whole world that could bright our two hearts apart.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok people that is the official end!!!!!!**

**Thank you all who read this! I love you all!**

**The sequel will come out as soon as posible... the name is gonna be Forever together**

**Please anwser the question **

**Who do you like better Kellan Lutz (Emmett Cullen) or Robert Pattinson (Edward Cullen)?**

**Please I'll give you the results in less than a week with the announcment of the Sequel!**

**Now please review**

**Bye**


	8. Author Note

Hey People... here is a little A/N

I got something to say... I know I said that I was gonna say another part but I have no ideas so if any of you have please tell me

Lol I guess that was it.

Here is a little play list of the story download or look for this song... they are really good

**Playlist:**

**I Can't Wait Forever- Simple Plan**

Well that is all.

Check out my other story and review! Bye!!


End file.
